Bella Lestrange
by Rockwolf
Summary: Bella Lestrange was sent to forks by Dumbledore for crucioing a student. She pretended she loved Edward for information about the vampire race for Voldemort - the one she loves secretly. She is now back at Hogwarts and there are some new students.evil snape
1. Chapter 1

Bella Lestrange

Chapter 1

"We are leaving Bella" he said "By _we_ I mean the family and I. You are not coming with us. I'm Sorry" he said and leaned his lips towards my forehead and planted a kiss on it before disappearing.

_Finally he's gone_. I can get on with the mission set for me by the Dark Lord. Before I left, he told me to get close to the Cullen's and find out about the Volturi. Now they are gone I can go to Italy and persuade them to help us.

I ran towards my house and charged through the door, rushing upstairs. Slamming the door to my bedroom open I pulled out a small suitcase and filled it with _my_ normal clothes - not Bella Swan's. After stripping myself of my clothes and pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a plain white tank, I slipped on a pair of black stilettos. I was finally able to change my hair (I'm a Metamorphmagus) to my usual - jet black curls that went down to my butt. I also changed my eyes back to their original icy blue.

In the garage I was able to unviel my baby - a Black Lambagoni - and speed off towards the airport.

* * *

In the Throne Room

"Well, who do we have here?" Aro asked, his voice curious.

"I am Isabella Lestrange and have come to propose an arrangement." I said my voice not wavering a bit. I wasn't scared.

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked even more curious.

"I'm sure you have heard of the wizarding world. Well, their is a war. Between those with power and those to weak to seek it. I am on the all powerful side of course. My leader wants you on our side. In return you would get endless humans. Or more so endless witches. Mudbloods. All we ask is for your help defeating the ones that oppose us and our power. Do we have a deal?" I said my voice firm and powerful. He looked thoughtful before stating a conversation with his brothers. After a few minutes he said

"We agree" he said and I smiled, this is good news - The Dark Lord will be pleased.

"Wonderful" I said pulling something out of my pocket - a necklace.

"Here, take this when it is time it will flash and transport all the vampires in your coven to our headquarters - tell your guards this. Thank you for your time. We shall see you soon." I said handing him the necklace. I walked out pleased with myself.

Just then a owl flew down and landed on my shoulder. It had a letter and a package. I pulled the letter off and read it

_Dear miss lestrange,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you will be returning to Hogwarts next year. Here is your wand and book list. I shall see you on September 1st_

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Yes!" I shouted to no one. I was back in Hogwarts! The plan would play out perfectly. With that I pulled out my wand swishing it around in the air, and disparated.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I apparated outside the Malfoy mansion and walked to the front door.

_Knock knock_

I waited with impatience until a house elf answered it.

"How may esy help you miss?"

"I am here to see Draco Malfoy can you tell him Bella Lestrange is here." I said with disgust.

"I'm sorry miss he is on a meeting" the elf said. I smiled there was a meeting - good.

"Lovely, move" and with that I pushed the elf aside and walked through the door towards the meeting room. I stood outside it and brought my hand up to the wood

_Knock knock_

"Enter" - that was the voice I wanted to hear so badly. I stepped inside the room and removed my cloak facing the beautful face that came with the voice (by the way, Voldemort looks like the younger version of himself i.e. with hair etc..). I knelt on the ground.

"My lord" I said my voice formal and dedicated. I looked up and saw a smile in his features and happiness in his eyes.

"Isabella, I was wondering when you would return." he said standing. He offered me his hand and I stared at it in awe - the dark lord never offer's his hand. I looked at him and he nodded so I put my hand in his. He gently pulled me up and cupped my face in his hands. Looking me in the eyes he said:

" Everyone leave us. What did you find out?"

"The Cullens are vegetarians so there isn't much of a chance to have them on our side. They left Forks so I went to the Volturi and they have agreed to fight with us on the term they get to feed off the mudbloods." I said rather proud of myself.

"And how close to the cullens did you pretend to get" he asked curious but had an edge to it.

"I was friends with Alice - the seer, and Emmett. The older two - Carlisle and Esme were like a mother and father, Jasper I wasn't close with much. And Rosalie hated me."

"The other one, the mind reader?" I thought about what I should tell him.

"He was my, uh, boyfriend." I mumbled I looked up to see an enraged Tom. Far angrier than I had ever seen him

"WHAT!" he hissed out "He was your boyfriend?" I nodded

"It was only for the mission in - reality I hate the whole family especially Edward! Please don't be angry!" I said everything entirely truthful. He looked at me and saw my pleading eyes, and calmed down. A bit.

"Fine. I have something to tell you that might upset you. I found it out from Severus." he said looking at me anxious for my reaction. I nodded.

"The Cullens are going to Hogwarts" he said quickly. I stopped and the words registered in my mind.

"WHAT the Cullens are going to Hogwarts. That's great just great . Now Edwards gonna think were back together and Alice will want to go shopping, Emmett will want to play pranks. NO! This can't be happening to me oh gre-" I was cut off by Toms lips on my mouth. When he didn't stop I reacted by sliding my hands into his hair and gripping onto it, whilst kissing him back with just as much passion.

A few minutes later we both came up for air and I said

"That was one of the best kisses I've ever had. Wow."

"Look Bella I have something to tell you" he said looking down. Oh no! I bet that kiss meant nothing to him!

"I get it the kiss was nothing it was just to shut me up." I said turning to walk away with tears in my eyes when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish, Bella I have loved you since the moment you walked through the door and over time that love just got stronger. When I heard you were going out with Cullen I was broken-hearted and angry. I understand if you don't want to be with me but I'll always love you." he said his voice breaking at the end.

"Really? You really love me?" I said not believing my luck

"Yes I really love you"

"Good because I love you to" I replied and he looked up and kissed me again. This time gentle and sweet.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Bella lestrange

Time to go back to Hogwarts.

I sat in my room catching up on the school work i missed when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I yelled and the door opened to revel my mother.

" Yes mother?" I said not looking up from my book.

"You know your going back to Hogwarts, so me and Narcissa are going to take you and Draco to diagon ally tomorrow to get your things." my mother said

"Okay mother. I'm just gonna say goodnight to the dark lord!" I replied jumping up from my bed and starting towards the door.

"Okay, goodnight, I will see you in the morning."

I walked along to my lords room and knocked on his door. He pulled it open and a smile managed it's way onto his lips as he saw me.

"Hey I just wanted to say goodnight and I probably won't see you tomorrow as ii am going to diagon ally with draco tomorrow." I said staring into his eyes.

"Okay though I will miss you tomorrow. Goodnight my love" he said and he pulled me close and brought his lips to mine.

End of chapter please review


	4. Chapter 4

HEY THIS IS CHAPTER 4 :)

* * *

Bella hugged her mother tight and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye mother I love you" she said

"I love you to, go on your or you will miss your train. Make sure to owl me everyday." she replied, hugging her daughter once more before pulling away. Bella had already said goodbye to Tom - it had been hard but she had left him with a mirror in her hands. He had given her a mirror so they could contact each other without anyone knowing.

As she boarded the train she realised just how much she was going to miss Tom. She knew that without Tom she  
Would miss him. Bella rarely showed emotion, and that was only with her family and closest friends.

As she walked along the train she stopped at the compartment holding the Slytherin death eaters. She enters the room, catching everyone's attention when they turned to look at her.

They all stood up and bowed to her, they knew that as their lords servents they were to treat her as they would him. Plus they knew that she was nearly as powerful as him anyway.  
"Mistress" they all said, Bella nodded at them the signal that they could sit down.

There was silence for awhile until Pansy spoke up  
"So I hear their are seven new students this year!" she said. Bella rose her eyebrows she already knew the Cullens where coming - thanks to Tom.  
"I know that pansy" she said annoyed by Pansy's continuous nattering.

"But...how?" Bella rose her eyebrows

"Who do you think Pansy?" she replied smirking at her.

Harry POV

It was the beginning of the year again and i was in a compartment with Ron, Hermione and these vampires the Cullen's. Dumbledore came to headquarters in the summer and introduced us to them. Apparently they only drink animal blood and were hear to protect us.

"So I hear that Lestrange is back this year" said Ron munching on his sweets. The thought of Bella Lestrange made anger boil up inside of me. She was worse than Malfoy. She was my worst enemy apart from Voldemort of course. She was suspended from Hogwarts for cruicoing a student and that's what made me so angry. She hurt a student when Dumbledore could have stopped it. I mean he knows everything that goes on in the school how could he not stop it?

"Really, Great!" i said sarcastically I really didn't want to have a run in with her.

"Who is Lestrange?" said the pixie like vampire - Alice i think her name is.

"Lestrange is our worst enemy apart from you-know-who of course. But last year she was suspended for crucioing a student. She is completly evil and eeveryone thinks she is a deatheater. But no one can tell because on her arm instead of the dark mark she has a tattoo of a black rose with a red stem. Whichhad nothinf to do with the dark mark. But the sylitherin's follow her every order. But she is really scary and completly evil." Ron replied.

"Oh well um cool. I mean you know not cool with the whole cruicoing thing but you know-"

"-Don't mind her she tends to babble" the big one Emmett said.

"Um guys were here" and in the distance i could see the castle lights shining in it from here. Hogwarts here we come.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella pov

As I stepped off the train, I saw many heads turn towards me and my 'friends'. As I saw the horror appear on their faces, I glanced at Draco and smirked.

"They have no idea what we have in store for them," I laughed "This is our year Draco, the year the light side falls and the dark lord rises up!". I saw Draco's lips twitch upwards as he thought about what I said.

"I can't wait to put Potter in his place, I have been waiting so long for this" he grinned.

"Oh, look! There he is, along with the Cullens. Seems like Dumbledore is upping Potters protection this year" I said as I saw the golden trio exit the train with the younger Cullens."No matter, it's not like we can't defeat them anyway!"

As we walked towards the carriages, I felt the tattoo on my arm warm up – because I was Toms most trusted servant, even before we got together, he gave me a special tattoo to show people that. Also, so I wouldn't be able to be known as a deatheater at Hogwarts – I could be expelled. I knew from the tattoo warming up, Tom would want to talk to me later; I would have to find a way to get out of the company of the other deatheaters so I could talk to Tom on the mirror.

After the carriage ride, Draco and I walked though the entrance of the castle, through to the great hall. Me being me, meant I wanted to let everyone in Hogwarts know I was back, so Draco and I just 'happened' to enter later than everyone else...

I could hear the gasps echo around the hall as people started to notice my arrival. Ever since the unfortunate cruico incident (it was only unfortunate because I was caught) with the stupid first year, nearly all the students except the slyhterins were absolutely terrified. I thought it was great!

As me and Draco swept though the hall towards our seats, we could see people shrink away from us, as if we were going to curse them.

"I love how scared they are of us!" I chuckled "Watching the terror on their faces is almost as good as torturing them, don't you think Draco?" Draco nodded his head lightly, looking around the hall smugly as he took in the horrified faces.

"Yep, I have to say though Bella, you can be very scary when you want to be!" he said

"Don't I know it."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! IT HAS BEEN SOOOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY WITH A CHAPTER! I RECENTLY FOUND FANFICTION AGAIN AND DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW I WAS BACK :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore was going on again about who knows what, and why we shouldn't go here and there blah blah blah..Meanwhile I was scanning the room looking for the Cullens who I suspected, were _gryffindor_'s, so they could 'protect' Potter. Ahah! I spotted them. The five teens were crowded round the golden trio, looking intently at Dumbledore as he spoke.

A few minutes later, after Dumbledore had introduced Esme and Carlisle as the new muggle studies teacher and healer, respectively, he conjured the food to the tables. Hogwarts food was known for being the best there was, however the house elves at Malfoy manor were better in my opinion. I decided it was time to let the Cullens know that their precious 'Bella Swan' was in fact a dark witch. Concentrating, I used my Metamorphmagus to let my scent grow stronger, so they would pick up on it.

Almost instantly, their heads whipped around towards the slytherin table. As they scanned along it I smirked, laughing slightly at their reaction.

"Bella..." Edward whispered as he looked towards the other Cullens. I saw them nod to each other and stand from the table and walked towards me, the golden trio not far behind.

"What?!" Ron said "Why are we talking to Lestrange? She's not this Isabella Swan person you're talking about! That's Lestrange! The foul bitch who tortured a first year!"

"But it is.." gasped Alice when she took me in as they came to a stop in front of me "they have the same scent!"

"Didn't you say some people had a special talent uh metamorgus, or mephamagi?" Rosalie jumped in.

"You mean Metamorphmagus? I dunno," Ron said, "Maybe?"

"You do realise I can hear you?" I said, raising an eyebrow?"And yes, to answer your oh so very obvious question, I am also Bella Swan" I smirked.

I saw the Cullens gape at me in shock, not just because I really was Bella, but because of the way I was speaking – like a bitch.

"I can't wait for this year Potter, you lot better watch your backs, who knows who might pop out of the shadows.." I said as Draco nodded in agreement

"That's right Potter" He spat "You have no idea how much you going to wish you died that night 17 years ago" Potter looked pretty intimidated, but tried to come up with a witty remark.

"I uh...wouldn't be so sure of that Malfoy" Yeah. It didn't work.

"I'm not the Bella you knew if Forks Cullens. That was just a cover, I'm really not a very nice person. If you think Dumbledore's idea to bring vampires into school was a good one, you must be crazy."

"What?" Potter spat "Like your mother?"I can't believe he just said that. Before he could even register it, I was right in his face, my wand digging into the side of his neck.

"My mother. IS. NOT. CRAZY." I shouted, I was going to have to teach him a lesson.

* * *

OHH CLIFFHANGER!

PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
